A gunwale (i.e., gunnel) of a boat is defined as the upper edge of the boat's side. A primary purpose of the gunwale is to stabilize and support the upper region of the hull of the boat and to maintain the shape (e.g., profile and planform) of the hull.
The gunwale can provide structural support for other components of the boat. For example, interior sidewalls of the boat can be coupled to the gunwale. A top surface of the gunwale can be used to form a top deck of the boat. Other components, such as lights and rails, can also be mounted to the gunwale.
Further, the gunwale can also be used to form a space through which lines such as electrical wires, mechanical cables, and hydraulic lines can be run. For example, lines can be run from a driver's console of the boat, through the gunwale, to a stern of the boat to interface with various components of the boat such as, for example, the motor, lighting, fish locator transducers, etc.
In aluminum boats, gunwales have been manufactured by extruding a single piece of metal to form a generally box shape. The box-shaped gunwale may include a slot to receive an upper edge of the hull of the boat and may also include an interior space through which lines can be run. The interior space is accessed by relatively small openings provided through the underside of the box-shaped gunwale. An example boat having this type of gunwale is the Crestliner 1750 Fish Hawk for model year 2002.
Gunwales of other configurations have also been used. For example, one type of multiple-piece gunwale includes a first extrusion that couples to the hull and a separate top deck piece, and a second extrusion that couples to the top deck piece and an interior wall of the boat. The gunwale defines a channel having an open bottom. Lines are routed through the channel and held in place within the channel by quick ties mounted within the channel. An example boat having this type of gunwale is the Crestliner Tournament Series 202 for model year 2002.
While gunwales currently perform various functions as noted above, it is desirable to increase the functionality and efficiency of gunwales.